Hezekiah Frost
Brief Description Hezekiah Frost, the son of Heimlich Frost and [[Ice Queen]], is an [[Alpha]] operative, from Berlin, Germany. He particularly loves money, alcohol, and Nicole Monroe, in that order. His father Heimlich Frost was a billionaire who founded the Heimlich Institution. Appearance Hezekiah is about 5'11 and thin, with dusty white hair and light blue eyes. He's almost nineteen, and can usually be spotted in a black business suit with a red tie. Powers Being the Ice Queen's son, Hezekiah has amazing cryokinetic powers. They have only just begun to surface however; and he is so far unaware of them. Family Hezekiah's father is Heimlich Frost, the billionaire who founded the Heimlich Institution, the first corporation to create Artificial Intelligence in Europe. He is under the impression that his mother, the Ice Queen, died upon his birth. He is unaware that she has been watching him his whole life and plans to take him with her to the North Pole when she attempts her world take over. During Heimlich's life, he also become the adoptive father of the future [[Omega Squad]] operative, [[Bombano]]. This makes Hezekiah Bombano's adoptive younger brother, and has sparked an intense hatred for Bombano in Hezekiah. Story Hezekiah, living with his father, became very mechanically inclined from a very young age. He caught on to things quickly, which caused more problems for him than good. Getting easily bored in school, he admits to having hung around the wrong people; and he began to get into smoking and drinking in junior high. The truth about his mother has been a big obstacle for Hezekiah. He began talking about his mother a few times with his father. The first time he brought her up, Heimlich claimed that she had run away. The next time, Heimlich insisted that she had died. Hezekiah did not know the truth about his mother, but he did know that he was being lied to. Between his parental issues and the cigarettes he had found himself so dependent on, Hezekiah had been diagnosed with clinical depression at the young age of twelve and a half. Antidepressants seemed to make everything worse. At thirteen, Hezekiah commit a suicide attempt by locking himself in a freezer for several hours while his father was on a business leave. He had suddenly found himself very enticed by the ice, almost entranced, and wanted to be closer. Suddenly, touching the ice, he felt as if a missing piece of him was slowly filling up again; and he locked the door behind him, leaving himself to die there. Surprisingly, he did not die, or suffer any physical harm. The Ice Queen, who had been watching these events unfold, gifted him with some of her powers, shielding him from the cold, while remaining undetected. Hezekiah was unaware of the gift he had been anointed with. It is unlikely that these powers will show themselves until he's a full adult (it's common for powers not to arrive until the owner has reached adulthood). Now that these powers have been added to the powers that he has already inherited, his cryokinetic strength is likely to be much more powerful than any before him. Heimlich, after hearing about this, deducted the possibility of Ice Queen's presence; and feared for the future. He blames the Ice Queen and her foreign cryokinetic powers for leading him into an industrial sized freezer in the first place. If Hezekiah went on to discover the truth about his mother, Heimlich believed Hezekiah would become inconsolable (and everyone knows why we don't like inconsolable, doubly powerful cryokinetics). Heimlich continued to hide Hezekiah's power from him; but he was very concerned for the well-being of his son. When Hezekiah was a freshman in high school, Heimlich became the adoptive father of a man who had graduated that year, named Bombano (his code name. His true name is never mentioned). The eighteen year-old engineer reminded Heimlich of himself, and they became good friends. Heimlich offered to give him a job at his institute and pay Bombano's way through college in exchange for being a good role model to Hezekiah. (Bombano said: "Hezekiah? I know him! He was in my senior calculus class!") Bombano, who had barely had anything in his life, cried, and said he would work as hard as he could for Hezekiah. Hezekiah immediately hated Bombano. He felt that Bombano was just a replacement, hand-me-down son whom Heimlich had only adopted as consolation after Hezekiah's failures. He ignored Bombano, treated him badly, and frequently told him exactly what he thought of him. Bombano was very patient with Hezekiah and submissive, which only seemed to make Hezekiah angrier. Fifteen year-old Hezekiah's hatred for Bombano heightened upon his discovery that Bombano was a pyrokinetic. Bombano had little control of these powers, and it just seemed like everything he touched would explode. Hezekiah was furious, and thought that the only reason Bombano had been adopted was because Heimlich saw more financial potential in Bombano's abilities than in his. This drove Hezekiah in a mad attempt to prove himself. Only one example of artificial intelligence had ever been created. It had been entitled [[Labyrinth]], created by the late Omega Squad operative,[[Li Kan (李看)| Li Kan]]. The poor robot had been in stasis in an unknown location since Li's death. Hezekiah privately built a machine to locate her. He examined her and discovered how Li had created her, stealing the ideas and planning to replicate them at the Heimlich Institution's base in Adenau. He succeeded, creating a robot entitled [[AMP]], and claiming the technology for his own. Heimlich was unsure of how to respond to Hezekiah's accomplishment. He felt a little threatened that a sixteen year-old had succeeded in what he could never accomplish, and he was a little suspicious. But he was proud. He was still proud, in his own little quiet, slightly secluded way. Hezekiah had expected a much larger reaction. He began to feel neglected and misunderstood. He continued to work madly on his research until he graduated high school, recreating his artificial intelligence debut four times. Money and power suddenly became his motivation for life. Finding this motivators unsatisfactory, his depression worsened and so did his alcoholism. Hate was growing inside of him for his father and for Bombano. He felt unappreciated, and unloved in his home; and while he didn't know the truth about his mother, he did know that Heimlich was hiding something from him. Hezekiah's fate was sealed on his eighteenth birthday. Deciding that he had had enough, he hired an elite American assassin, [[Indego]], and told her to murder his father in exchange for six million American dollars. Several seconds before the action was completed, Hezekiah called Indego and tried to call the mission off, but it was too late. Heimlich had been murdered at the hands of his son. Bombano discovered what he had done and tried to confront him, but Hezekiah didn't want to hear it. He told Bombano that he hated him and warned him to leave the country or he would kill him, too. Bombano ran to the United States, praying for the well-being of his younger brother. Hezekiah smudged the records of Bombano's adoption during the inheritance process, receiving his father's billions. His money, combined with a engineering abilities caused him to be prime real estate for [[Ashley ClearWater|Ashley Clearwater]]. She offered him a job as the leader of an engineering team at [[Alpha]]. He accepted, and shortly became an American citizen. He now owns the team that [[Queen Bee|Nicole Monroe]] (Queen Bee) works on. After meeting the twenty year-old adoptive daughter of the infamous [[Li Kan (李看)|Li Kan]], he immediately developed some feelings for her. He's taken her on a couple dates, mostly only after threatening her job. She knows about most of his past; and he truly has a lot of feelings for her, though he's not good at communicating them. The feelings he has are not replicated in Nicole. He wishes that he loved her, but sadly, she doesn't. He's had a couple of conversations with her about her about his feelings, but the only feeling she seems to have for him is a bit of pity. He now lives in a penthouse apartment in Washington, DC. Personality Hezekiah is now doing much better than he was in his high school years. His depression is surprisingly in check, and he's even starting to enjoy himself a little in his new location in the District of Columbia. His inner demons haven't entirely ceased to taunt him, however. The guilt over causing the death of his father and chasing Bombano into America are starting to add up. He's sick of constantly hiding his past. He wants to make some amends with his brother, but he doesn't think he can, and doesn't know how. He's an independent worker, and he works better alone. He likes the freedom of having his own team and likes the workers, even though he's usually mean to them. He's very fond of his money, and very good at making it. His manner of speaking tends to be a bit more sophisticated than necessary. His natural sarcasm combined with his eloquence makes him a bit of a joker, definitely prone to back talk and sarcastic comments. He doesn't easily admit to being wrong, and doesn't respond well to authority (at least, not when it belongs to others). He misses his father. He wishes he had been more tolerant of him in the past. He misses Bombano, too. Drugs are still a big temptation for our friend Mr. Frost, and he doesn't seem to really care about the consequences. He isn't a frequent smoker, but every once in a while there's a huge problem. Most of his feelings are simply covered under layers of sarcasm and bitterness. He enjoys cracking jokes, mostly because he feels like they can get him the kind of reaction he appreciates. His anger has since been controlled thanks to the powers of [[Chic]]. Weaknesses Depression, suicidal thoughts and actions, alcoholism, addiction, guilt, remorse, fear of prison and mommy issues (if you don't understand, maybe you should go read through the article again). Relationships Ice Queen - Mother Heimlich Frost - Father Bombano - Adopted Brother Queen Bee - "Girlfriend" Chic - Best friend Ashley ClearWater - Boss King Bee - Rival Quotes